SPC39
is the 39th episode of the season Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 380th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With the power of teamwork, the Cures work together to find their missing Notes. Summary One morning the Fairy Tones wake up Hummy, who runs to the nearby window to see some birds. She is startled when Pii joins her and shouts at the other birds, sending them away. She notices how upset he seems to be and returns to Hibiki's room to find that the Fairy Tones are crying. Hibiki is annoyed with this, but everyone starts to yell after realizing the Notes have gone missing. Hibiki is quick to get up and inform the other three of the news, and they are very concerned and doubtful over how it could have happened. Meanwhile, Falsetto is boredly observing Bassdrum and Baritone's new forms; with both of them feeling upset with their skin. They discuss the notes and get back onto track soon enough, deciding they need to get all of the Notes in order to get Noise to appear again. The girls went to Otokichi and asked him for help locating Notes, and they also ask Crescendo Tone for help. She comments that she feels the power of Noise as Kanade asks Otokichi to play his pipe organ. He agrees but warns the girls that it will be much easier for the Minor Land people to finish the Melody of Sadness by doing so. While playing, the girls quickly work together to catch the various Notes. As this is going on, the Minor Trio work hard to collect them as well. While walking the girls happen to spot one resting on a football. Before they can get it, Bassdrum takes the note and Baritone attempts to take those from the girls - however they refuse. Falsetto arrives and summons a Negatone and the girls use this time to transform. As Cure Melody fights, she is kicked aside by Bassdrum. Cure Beat uses Beat Barrier to protect her, only for Bassdrum to grab both girls and toss them away. With only Rhythm and Muse remaining, they struggle to fight Baritone with him dodging every attack. By the time they tiredly stop the girls are too worn out to fight any further. Hummy attempts to protect the Notes but Falsetto takes them. The girls reunite and quickly come up with a plan to defeat them. The Negatone threw a ball at Rhythm, who runs from it while Muse is chased by Baritone. Beat uses Beat Barrier again to protect herself from Bassdrum, allowing Melody to take advantage of the moment by kicking Bassdrum in his leg to make him fall over. As Muse runs from Baritone, Rhythm appears to protect her. Bassdrum chases after Beat by now, but she and Muse protect each other to make the two enemies run right into each other. Melody and Rhythm then attack the Negatone before using Suite Session Ensemble Crescendo to defeat it. In this time, Muse quickly jumps up to grab the jar of Notes from Falsetto and gives them back to Hummy. Everyone was feeling better, Hummy and Hibiki went away to get some things and the Fairy Tones were jumping, in the window it was Pii and his eyes glowed and took all the notes of the Fairy Tones, Otokichi felt something and he knew it was Noise, when Hibiki came back with Hummy the Fairy Tones said that the notes were gone again leaving Hibiki and Hummy shocked again. Major Events *Noise secretly reveals itself as it twice abducts a large amount of notes from the Fairy Tones Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Falsetto *Baritone *Bassdrum *Noise *Negatone Secondary Characters *Shirabe Otokichi Gallery Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes